Altered Destnies
by eastWOLF
Summary: Somehow Olivia Benson was transported to an alternate universe where she and the SVU squad aren't detectives, they aren't even officers of the law but assassins for hire. By being stealthy and quick they take matters into their own hands, but for a profit of course. In this universe Elliot isn't married, Cargen is a drunk and the other Olivia is dating Casey. O/E O/C
1. Goodnight Olivia

Altered Destines

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Law & Order: SVU they all belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.**

**Author's Note: Bare with me on this story please. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodnight Olivia

There were glass shards and blood everywhere. It was supposed to be a simple interrogation but things got out of hand and in a flash there was a detective laying semi-conscious in a pool of her own blood. Detective Olivia Benson was interrogating a woman who, with the help of her sister murdered and chopped off the genitals of 3 male strippers. She was alone with the younger sister and her partner Elliot Stabler was interrogating the older sister separately. When the sisters' loyalty to one another was questioned the woman snapped and slammed Olivia's head into the one-way mirror. Captain Don Cragen rushed in to pin the woman down and ADA Casey Novak ran to get help. A few seconds later Elliot and Fin rushed in to help.

Olivia was still breathing and Elliot cradled her in his firm arms. She was bleeding from the back of her head and it was getting everywhere.

"Liv, please stay with me!" Elliot was pleading with her.

"…E-Elliot…?" Olivia breathed out but she soon faded into unconsciousness.

Fin and Cragen were looking at the scene unfold in front of them with sadden looks. As the suspect was being taken away Casey and the medics arrived. Elliot wanted to help her more but he knew there was nothing he could, he stepped back and let the medics do their job. They got Olivia onto the gurney and were taking her away, Elliot went with them, and he wasn't going to leave her side.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Cragen called from behind.

Elliot held Olivia's hand all the way to the hospital up until they reached the emergency room. He sat there for hours worried about her.

* * *

The sounds of a heart rate monitor filled the room going at a steady pace. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and everything was blurry for a few seconds before coming into focus.

_'I'm at the hospital.'_ She thought. She tried to sit up but it hurt and the back of her head was throbbing. She felt the gauze wrapped on her head. _'What happened?' _She thought long and hard but has no recollection of what happened, hopefully one of the guys would tell her.

She looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but she didn't see any of her friends either. _'I would at least expect Elliot to be here.'_ She was slightly saddened by this and she didn't see any flowers or get well cards either. She didn't have any family and her friends were the closes she had, but then again they might be working on a case.

While in thought she barely heard the nurse walk in.

"Miss Benson, you awake," Said the nurse. She walked over to check her vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides the pain in my head I'm fine." She looked at the nurse. "Ugh, what exactly happened?"

"You had a concussion and a fractured skull." The nurse told her. "We found glass shards in your skull as well. You have been in a coma for 2 weeks."

Olivia let this all sink in. "How did I get here?"

"Someone dropped you off in front of the hospital. From there we took you to the emergency room you had lost a lot of blood." The nurse responded. "Let me go get the doctor and tell him that you're up."

"Can I see my friends?" Olivia asked, hoping they would be outside.

The nurse looked at her and hesitated to speak. "I'm sorry Miss Benson but there isn't anyone here to visit you. When you were first admitted we called your emergency contact but the line isn't connected."

"What?" Olivia was confused._ 'Did Elliot go undercover?'_

"You've had no visitors in this whole time." The nurse turned to leave and get the doctor.

"No visitors?" Olivia questioned out loud. "What's going on?" She knew it sounded a little selfish, but it would have been nice if someone came to check on her.

Soon the nursed returned with the doctor, he greeted Olivia. "How are you feeling Miss Benson?"

"I feel fine; right now I just want to go home." She told them.

"You just woke up," he told her. "You've been out for 2 weeks. I'd at least like you'd to stay for a couple of extra nights."

"Like I said I feel fine, I'd like to leave on my own recognizance doctor." She was asking him. "I'm mentally stable, just let me sign the release forms and go."

With a heavy sigh the doctor nodded. "Alright Miss Benson, but let me at least do a few test first and then you can leave." The doctor and the nurse left.

Olivia was alone again. _'I just want to get out of here.'_

* * *

A few hours later she had fresh gauze wrapped around her head and was leaving the hospital. While New York has an unforgiving environment it felt good just to be outside and the cool March air was bearable. It was around 2 in the morning, but Olivia really didn't want to spend another night there. While she had no memory of the event that landed her in the hospital she already wanted to throw herself back into her work. She was thinking about heading to the precinct but to be honest she just wanted to rip Elliot a new one for not visiting her in the hospital. However, her emotions are getting the better of her right now so she hailed a taxi and decided to head home.

Olivia paid the cabby and went upstairs to her apartment. She took off her shoes and light jacket and went straight to bed. It felt more comfortable than usual but she chalked that up to not being in her own bed for so long. _'I was in a coma for 2 weeks and the first thing I do is sleep.' _Olivia thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the sun rose over the Empire state it signaled a time for most to get up and go to work. Even though she just got out of the hospital thanks to Olivia's cop training she was accustomed to waking up this early and starting her day. She opened her eyes and was greeted to the sunlight shining through her window. She sat up and before she could react she had a gun pointed to her head. She heard the distinctive click of a hand gun and her heart was racing.

"Alright," it was a woman's voice but it sounded familiar as if it were her own. "I don't want to blow your brain out all over my bed. Put your hands up and slowly get out of the bed." She was commanding with the skill and experience of a professional.

Olivia slowly put her hands up and got out of the bed. She looked at the woman face to face and was shocked at what she saw. The two women looked like exactly copies of each other except for a few flaws. Olivia had the gauze wrapped around her head and she still looked very sleepy, the other woman had an eye patch on her left eye with a nasty looking scar beneath it and an angry scowl.

"What the hell?" the woman spat. "Is this some kind of trick? Who are you?"

Olivia made sure all her movements where slow and steady as the gun was still trained on her. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

"Bullshit!" The scarred woman swore. "I'm Olivia Benson and I'm not a detective. You better tell me who you are or I'll shoot you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So there are 2 Olivias now, I hope it's not too confusing at the moment. Hoped you guys liked it, reviews are always welcome. **


	2. New Perspective

**Author's Note: I'm glad people are liking the story I hope I won't be confusing for long, but that's also part of the mystery. I'll be adding chapters but they may take a while since I started a new semester of college. But for now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Perspective

Olivia had been in hostage situations and standoffs before but this was just too weird. At the moment she has a gun pointed at her head by a woman who looks almost identical to her. They had the same height, build and shoulder length brunette hair, the only difference was the eye patch and scar that adorned the shooter's face. They stood staring at each other in confusion.

"I'm Olivia Benson and you better start explaining who you are!" The scarred woman shouted.

"N-no I can prove it!" Olivia was nervous but she didn't show it. "In my coat pocket is my wallet, it has my id and badge." She moved to get.

"Don't move!" the scared woman told her. "I'll get it." She never took her gun off her but went searching in the coat pockets. She saw the id and looked it over, it looked just like hers. "Is this some type of game?" She looked at the golden badge as well and saw a gun in its holster too. She looked back at Olivia.

"See, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and I work for the Manhattan SVU." She hoped the scared woman started to believe her. _'This has to be some crazy dream!'_

The other Olivia thought for a second. _'She has a gun, a badge, works for SVU and looks like me, is this something Casey did?'_ She had her gun on Olivia the whole time as she pulled out her phone. It rang a few times before she heard a voice on the other end.

"Cas..." It was the voice of ADA Casey Novak.

"What the hell did you do?" She yelled.

"What?" It sounded like she hadn't woken up yet. "Olivia?"

"Yes it's me, unless you want to talk to the clone you made! And how the hell did you clone me!?" She was already agitated.

"Clone?" Casey questioned from the other end. "Olivia I'm too tired to deal with your crap right now, I'll see you tonight and then we can talk." Casey hung up the phone.

_'I have half a mind to kill her when I see her.'_ The scarred Olivia thought. She looked at the other Olivia again. _'I still have to deal with her. Maybe one of the guys know what's going on.' _She lowered her gun and signed. "Well at the moment I can't kill you, but I'm not letting you leave my sights."

Olivia nodded and was grateful she wasn't at gun point anymore. She lowered her hands and started to ease up a bit.

"Don't relax too much." Her scarred other told her. "Just because I'm not pointing a gun at you doesn't mean I don't have other ways of taking you out."

"Alright," Olivia believed her.

They stared at each other for a while before the scarred counterpart took a seat, she instructed the other woman to do the same. It took a while before one of them thought of what to say.

"So I see you have a badge and you work for SVU." The scarred Olivia started. "Did Casey put you up to this? Or did the guys do this?"

"What? No one is making me do this." Olivia stated flatly. "I'm just really confused right now. Yesterday I woke up from a coma and was released from the hospital; I came here and went straight to bed. This is my apartment, it's not like I broke in I have keys." She hated being treated like a suspect.

"Wait, you were in a coma?" her other asked. "Do you remember anything before that?"

Olivia thought for a moment and put a hand on the back of her head where the gauze was. "….Before this I was interrogating a suspect and she slammed my head into the one-way glass." She let out a heavy sigh. "You're clearly Olivia Benson but so am I, I don't know how to explain it but I do want to know what's going on. You mentioned Casey, Elliot, Fin and Munch before, do they know something?"

'_This is crazy,'_ The scarred Olivia thought. _'I never mentioned the guys by name and yet she knows them.'_ She really didn't want to trust the look-alike but they were both confused. "We can see what they know, but later. Right now I want to talk more." She got up and went to go make some coffee for them.

"And before you ask I got this as a permanent reminder of the day that changed my life." She pointed to the eye patch. "My mother was a fucking drunk and she often abused me but I didn't know what to do. I was more of her punching bag than her daughter and all because I was the result of her rape. When I was eleven she smashed a vodka bottle into my face and I just snapped." Oddly enough she was still very calm as she told her story. "She abused me for the last time that day and I killed her; I still had the glass pieces in my eye but I picked up a knife and stabbed her. She bled out before police arrived."

With all the time Olivia spent working at SVU she has dealt with a few situations like that before. She herself tried her hardest to love her mother but it was hard at times. "Serena Benson was your mother, right?"

The other Olivia brought over the coffee. "Yeah…where are you going with this?"

"My mother's name was Serena Benson and she was raped, I was the result of that." she sighed. "Whenever she was angry she'd hit me but she tried to be a good mother. Unfortunately she was an alcoholic and that's how she died."

It was silent for a while as the two just sat there and drank their coffee.

"It's like we really are the same person but with divergent paths." The scarred Olivia spoke. "I don't know how it's possible, but I've seen a lot of crazy things before."

The scarred one looked at her watch and saw it was almost 8:30. "Clearly we wear the same size so put something on, we're going someplace." She pointed to the dresser.

"Where?" Olivia asked.

"You do not get to ask questions!" scarred Olivia exclaimed.

As the normal Olivia got dressed her scarred counterpart was texting John Munch.

Benson: I have a situation

Munch: What kind of situation?

Benson: One that you have to see to believe

Munch: What is it?

Benson: I want to go over it with you guys first. I should be there in 45 minutes.

Munch: Alright, I'll try and tell the Captain.

The scarred Olivia put her phone away and watched the other woman get ready. "Make sure to bring your id and badge."

Olivia did as she was told and grabbed her belongings. They left the apartment easily since the building she lived in had no security, not even a camera. They got into the black BMW and drove off.

* * *

Olivia stared at the scarred woman as she drove. Their ride was silent as they rode down the Manhattan streets with all the other morning traffic. They drove past Mercy hospital and far past the 16th precinct until they reached a one way street with a cobble stoned path. They pulled up behind a small bar.

"Get out of the car." The scarred Olivia ordered.

They both got out and went up to the closed bar. The scarred Olivia pulled out a key and unlocked the pulled down gate. She slightly pulled it up so Olivia could slide under, she did the same afterward and the gate slammed to the ground. There were a couple of other security measures and the scarred Olivia smirked at her counterpart. "You can never be too safe."

They walked inside and nothing looked out of the ordinary. It was a regular bar with big TVs on the walls, booth seating, a dart board and pool table.

"So my counterpart is a bartender?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"You're right," Scarred Olivia answered back just as sarcastically. "I'm just a boring bartender who serves regular people every day; nothing out of the ordinary."

They walked into the back room and scarred Olivia banged on the wall looked up at the security camera. "Munch, open up!" She yelled.

She shoved the other Olivia in front of the camera and waited. It took a minute before the wall sunk in and slide out, they both walked though and the wall went back to normal.

"Like I said, you can never be too safe."

The two lookalikes walked up a flight of stairs and as they progressed they heard the muffled voices of two men.

"I keep telling you!" they heard someone yelling. "I worked last night Stabler, you gotta stay tonight!" It was Fin clearly mad at Elliot for something.

"And I told you I'm finishing this job!" Elliot shouted back.

"Would you two stop acting like children!" the scarred Olivia shouted as she entered the room.

They stopped arguing and looked over at their comrade but then saw the other Olivia without an eye patch walk beside her.

"Who the hell is she?" Elliot demanded.

"Do you have a twin sister?" Fin also asked.

Before either woman said anything Munch stepped out of an office. "So I presume _this _is the situation you mentioned before?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm ending the chapter here where they meet the guys. Next time we get to find out what they do and why. I hope it's not too confusing still but if it is tell me in reviews what to clear up. Also I will better differentiate between the 2 Olivias next chapter. **


End file.
